


You Can't Lie to Your Heart

by Belsehen



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belsehen/pseuds/Belsehen
Summary: "I know, what could go wrong?"Bad ideas, teenage shenanigans and cuddles.





	You Can't Lie to Your Heart

Ironically, it all began during a girl's night out. Or that's what it was supposed to be anyways, before Kid Flash and Robin clawed their way inside Mount Justice with a bag full of videogames and a truck's worth of french fries. 

"Huh, I guess the Bat doesn't want them getting fries all over the cave," Raquel said with a shrug, paying no mind to the boy's presence. 

"He probably doesn't want two horny teenagers on his cave," Zatanna added, gently stroking Artemis' hair with one hand while she reached for the bag of Cheetos.

"I don't think they plan on bothering us or something, they probably want the same privacy we do and that's why they are here." 

"M'gann, I love you and your innocence," Artemis said as she stole the bag of chips from her girlfriend and pointed at M'gann with a Cheeto. "But we want privacy to gossip, not to make out."

"How can you say that! I highly doubt they are more than friends!" M'gann said, hand in her chest and a fake hurt expression.

"I'm with M'gann, they're too dense to actually get it going," Raquel admitted, dipping her nachos into the hot chocolate in the middle of the room.

"Eew, you're gonna eat that?"

"Don't judge me, I've seen you eat marshmallows dipped in peanut butter Crock."

* * *

"Duuuuuuude, you won't believe what I just heard!" Wally said as he shot the door to Dick's room with a kick, hands full with some sodas he had just stolen from the kitchen. 

Dick, who was hunched down on his heels messing with the videogame console, gave a grunt as acknowledgment. 

"The girls are debating whether or not we are a couple! Can you believe that?"

"... Yeah, somehow I can see it happening."

"We should prank them... ya' know, make them think we're a couple!"

"Even better, make them think we've been dating for the past year!"

"Yes! This is a great idea!"

"I know, what could go wrong? Now get your ass here or I'll choose Corrin."

"No way! I'm Corrin and you're Kirby, don't mess with the natural flow of Super Smash!"

* * *

Turns out, to no one's surprise, many things could go wrong.

From the team not noticing the how they hugged more often than they used to both of them realizing it didn't actually felt weird or awkward being so close. Or how their pet names slightly changed to more romantic than platonic. 

No one batted an eye when they found them cuddling on the couch with a unicorn blanket covering them. 

Conner didn't flinch when Wally kissed Dick's cheek at breakfast, he didn't seem to find anything weird there.

When Kaldur found Robin nursing Kid Flash back to health after another _covert_ mission gone wrong, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, just two boys hugging and whispering soft nothings to reassure each other.

Artemis simply rolled her eyes when she heard them calling each other _honey, darling, my love._

M'gann simply smiled at them when she saw the way Wally would hug Dick from behind and rest his chin on the others shoulder, peeking at his reports and books.

Even when Roy visited, he made no comment on the way the held hands under the table during meals or when they were nervous.

Wally didn't notice he felt even more anxious when the bats went off to their secret and dangerous missions, always biting his nails when Robin took a minute longer to text him he was done with patrol.

And of course, Dick was oblivious to the fact that he spent every single moment thinking about Wally's freckles.

* * *

"So what's with Dick and Wally?" Roy asked.

Artemis looked over her shoulder to see both boys laying on the floor of the cave, face down to the ground and limbs sprawled like dead spiders.

"They tried to prank everyone into thinking they were dating and fell in love during it and now they have no idea what's going on," Zatanna explained, putting one spoonful of sugar in the coffee and handing her girlfriend the mug.

"Correction, they didn't fall in love while faking it, they realized they are in love." Conner's voice came from behind as he approached with one arm around M'gann's waist.

"Can anyone really say they are surprised this is how everything turned out?" Kaldur asked, vaguely gesturing to the immobile bodies of his friends.

"Nope."

"Not really."

"Not at all."

"I'm just surprised it took this long."

"Fake dating? When did it all begin?"

"A month ago, I think."

"What?!" Roy exclaimed, brown frowning in disbelief. "I thought those two were a thing for over a year!"

"I know, right?" Zee agreed, eagerly.

"You guys overestimated their IQs," Kaldur murmured and soon, everyone was laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> look idek why i wrote this but it's here and i had forgotten to post it :p  
> yell with me @ gayestbat.tumblr.com


End file.
